


Office Power Play

by Floris_Oren



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Atem gets many jobs, Atem just has a body for reasons, Ceremonial Duel did NOT happen, He also tries to save stuff that he doesn't have to save, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Other, Possessive!Seto, Slight puzzle shipping in a platonic way because that's just how it is for this fic, Slow burn fic, THERE IS PLOT, because he's just used to doing that, burned out Atem, he's just tired, i don't know what it is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: The Ceremonial Duel AU where it never happened; Atem has a hard time adjusting to a modern life in his own body; When bills threaten the game shop. Atem attempts to save the the day by taking on part time jobs while Yuugi goes back to school. One day Atem gets pulled away by Kaiba and given an ultimatum; work for Kaiba or work for Kaiba.But, there's more to this than meets the eye; Atem soon learns when a Rival of Kaiba's climbs out of the darkness to take everything Kaiba "loves" - including owning Atem.(slow burn pride fic, and what else is new in YGO land???)





	1. Busy Body

**Author's Note:**

> is it just me or do we have like three PLOT LINES hoisted on Kaiba's company and how people are super jealous of him. Anyway...........here is the first chapter. I have the second one done and I will post that one as soon as chapter 3 is done.

Kozakura Natsumi applied dark red lipstick to her top and lower lips; the work day had just begun and her first meeting would take place in five minutes. She smiled at her hand held mirror. She practice a somber face. She couldn’t look at all happy with the “news” - foreclosing on anyone was not seen as “good”. Kozakura didn’t care. This deal with Moonlit Productions would set her for life. 

 

And all she had to do was get the Motou Families Game shop; there’s a knock on her door. She invites the person in. The boy, for he had to be around seventeen years old. Possibly a bit younger. Spiky hair, curly bangs, deep garnet eyes. He wore black slacks, a button down purple shirt and a deeper purple vest over it. He wore a simple choker with a silver ring at the cleft of his neck. 

 

“Hello, my name is Atem Motou.” the voice is deep. She smiles. She rather likes him. 

 

“Kozakura Natsumi.” She said. They bowed for a moment, then she directed Atem to a chair. “I am so sorry that I had to call you in for this type of meeting.” she said. 

 

“I understand, my grandfather is out of town and he has left the game shop to myself and my younger brother.” Atem replied. He’d practiced it enough so that he didn’t stumble over the words. 

 

“Well, as you see, the game shop is in deep financial ruin.” Kozakura said. She took a spreadsheet out of the folder in front of her. “You’re behind several thousands of dollars.” 

 

Atem looked at it. He wasn’t entirely certain what he was reading. Only that the “final balance” made him wish for the Treasury of his ancient Egyptian Kingdom. It would have been enough to pay the debt off. 

 

“I see.” Atem said. “Listen, our family has been there for years. Is there anyway we can come up with some type of payment schedule?” 

 

“I don’t know….” Kozakura frowned. Damn. She couldn’t stall for very long but she couldn’t be seen as an absolute heartless bitch either. 

 

“Well. How about you get me five thousand yen by the end of the week and we talk again?” she asked. 

 

Atem pursed his lips, but found himself at a loss for a better deal. This was not like Dueling at all. He needed to save the game shop. Without letting Yuugi or Solomon know. 

 

“Very well.” Atem nodded. He took the print out and folded it. He put it in his pocket. “Until the end of the week.” 

 

Kozakura saw him out. Then turned back to her desk. “Damn.” she swore. But it isn’t the end of the world. After all, there are other properties she needed to close on. Other people to push out of their homes. Her day would end in someone out on the streets, come hell or high water. 

 

~*~

 

Atem gets a face full of hot steam when he raises the pot lid. The soy sauce base for the ramen is bubbling away. He puts a bit into a bowl, adds the noodles that have already been cooked and the toppings. Bacon, Onion and a hard boiled egg. The customer pays. It goes into the till. 

 

Then Atem is onto the next order. 

 

He’s grateful that there are so many ramen shops near their home. He was able to get two part time jobs. Plus running the game shop when Yuugi was at school. He had amassed half the money he needed in the last two days. But, he had only one more to go. And he’s certain he wouldn’t be able to get it all. 

 

Now, he faced having to tell Yuugi and Solomon that they’d have to leave the game shop. Atem didn’t relish giving out this bad news. Yuugi didn’t need this on top of everything else. Atem made up another bowl of ramen. And handed it to….Seto Kaiba. 

 

“Why, Pharaoh...imagine seeing you here.” Seto smirked. 

 

“Kaiba, it’s no less weird than yourself.” Atem deadpanned. 

 

He passed the bowl to the actual customer. The place was full. Kaiba raised his hand, pointed two fingers at Atem and motioned him away from the food station. Another worker took over. Atem and Kaiba made for the back of the store. 

 

“To the alley.” Kaiba crossed his arms. Atem grit his teeth and stepped out the back door. Once alone the two squared off. 

 

“What do you want, Kaiba?” Atem demanded. 

 

“You.” Kaiba growled. “I heard about the game shop.” 

 

“What?” 

 

“I own this town, Atem…” the name dropped from Kaiba’s lips like a rock. Atem had never heard so much….possessiveness in anyone’s tone before. A flash of cold crawled down his spine. He did his best not to reveal himself. Kaiba’s eyes sharpened, he’d picked up on something. Either Atem’s unwillingness to show his hand, or….something else. 

 

“Yes.” Atem said. Not willing for the silence to pass anymore between them. The sound of cars and bicycles to the side of them filling in as white noise. 

 

“I hear that someone is trying to build in  _ MY _ city without  _ MY _ permission.” Kaiba’s frown did not change. But, Atem felt that he’d become far more predatory. 

 

“I am trying to keep the game shop.” Atem admitted. He looked Kaiba directly in the eyes. He wasn’t going to back down from the other. “Yuugi and Solomon don’t know about my meeting with Kozakura.” 

 

“Hmmmm.” Kaiba stalked towards Atem. He hooked his finger through the circular decoration of Atem’s collar. Pulling Atem to him. Kaiba stood a good foot above the shorter Duelist; making Atem look up. 

 

“You’re going to work for me.” Kaiba hissed. His words low and guttural. “And I’ll forgive the debt on the game shop.” 

 

Atem didn’t even hesitate. Yuugi would be upset when he found out, but, Atem had nowhere else to turn. Nor all of the money he promised Kozakura. 

 

“Very well.” Atem agreed. He strained against Kaiba, trying to pull away. The other wouldn’t let him. 

 

“You call me  _ Sir. _ ” Kaiba demanded. 

“Very well, Sir.” Atem replied. “Now, let me go.” 

 

“Demanding little pet,” Kaiba purred. But allowed Atem his freedom. 

 

“I will send a car for you shortly.” and with that, he turned, with his coat billowing about behind, Kaiba left Atem alone in the alley way. 

 

~*~

 

The car slid slowly to the curb. A tall man stepped out of the passenger seat and walked into the game shop. It said closed but the door opened easily enough. Atem had been waiting. 

 

“Mr. Kaiba sent me for you. I am Romund Buls.” the man said. He was tall, not Japanese but for all intents and purposes neither was Atem. He stepped out from behind the counter, grabbed a coat. It’d rain later and he didn’t want to be caught out if Kaiba ejected him from whatever meeting they were about to have if Atem angered him. 

 

“This way, Sir.” Romund motioned for Atem to step out before him. Atem had the keys to the game shop and handed them over when Romund asked for them. He locked the game shop then handed the keys back to Atem. He was bundled into the limousine and off to Kaiba Corp Headquarters. Atem watched the street pass. Doing his best not to let the growing anxiety since their face off in the alley get to him. Living in his own body was stressful. Before he had Yuugi to help him balance things out. 

 

Yuugi had a genuine calmness about him that really had helped Atem ignore his anxiety. Something that’d built up in the thousands of years he’d been in the broken puzzle before being found by Solomon. The Tomb Raider. 

 

Atem shook his head at that thought. It was an inside joke. It didn’t help in this case and all too soon the limo had pulled into the underground parking lot and Atem was being walked to an elevator. 

 

He and Romund took it to the top floor. It was three hundred stories above Domino City and Kaiba had even bought the air space so that no one could build higher than his KaibaCorp Tower. It was a bit daunting. Much like the tower he built, then destroyed, for Battle City. 

 

Only this time. Atem didn’t have his friends. No one knew where he was - as if that ever bothered him - and this wasn’t a duel. He’d been beaten in the first match by a single move that wiped him out. He hadn’t any other choice. 

 

The elevator opened onto the floor. They were greeted by a friendly red hair woman, who simply waved them pass. Her name plate read Sayori Naya. Atem nodded to her out of politeness as they passed. 

 

Romund knocked on the door; “Enter.” 

 

Romund opened the door for Atem, even as the other was reaching for it. Atem walked through. Head held high. Kaiba may have won this round. But Atem wouldn’t be a sore loser about it. Kaiba was saving the home Yuugi had known all his life. This was a small price to pay to keep that. 

 

“You may leave.” Kaiba addressed Romund who nodded then left, closing the door behind him. Now alone with Kaiba. Atem felt awkward. 

 

“Come, sit down.” Kaiba had stood from his chair, he motioned to one set before his desk. Atem followed the demand without a word. 

 

“On to business. This contract not only includes stipulations as to working for me, and only me. But you also have to take part in any dueling competitions put on by my company unless I say otherwise. And that I have forgiven the debt on the game shop. It belongs to you and even if you fail in your duties I won’t be able to take it back.” Kaiba explained. “But I encourage you to read it.” he placed a thick document in front of Atem. 

 

“You can walk out right now, but that would mean you lose the game shop.” that was one knife Atem didn’t need at the moment. 

 

“What does it matter if I read it or not?” Atem asked. 

 

“The lawyers will ask you later.” Kaiba shrugged. “Go sit on the couch.” he handed Atem a pen. The older teen picked up the file and crossed the room to the black couch. Sitting down. Atem opened the fire and began to read. 

 

Kaiba returned to his own work. 

 

~*~

 

The door of Kaiba’s office opened an hour later; Sayori looked up from her book. She’d gotten her work done two hours before, and now is simply manning the phone until Kaiba closes his office down. His newest employee steps out. She gives him a smile. Kaiba pokes his head out the door as well. 

 

“Sayori, makes sure Mutou here gets the company uniform and give him the employee handbook. Tomorrow I want you to show him around. I’ll have Romund do the phones.”  he said. 

 

“Yes, sir.” Sayori stood and gathered her things. It was nearly closing time anyway. 

 

“After that you can go home, both of you.” Kaiba then shut the door. Leaving the spiky haired duelist awkwardly standing before her. 

 

“Come with me,” Sayori smiled. “I’m sure you’re overwhelmed.” 

 

“Yes, thank you.” Atem nodded. 

 

~*~

 

It was late by the time Atem got home. Yuugi hadn’t been able to sleep until he heard the door downstairs open. It had super creaky hinges. There was no way anyone could sneak in. Yuugi waited until he heard Atem pass his door before hopping out of bed and running for his door. He followed Atem to the older boy’s room. 

 

“Is everything okay?” Yuugi asked. Atem had a bundle of clothing, all with KC emboldened on the plastic protectors. There’s another large bag with KC printed on it as well. 

 

“Yuugi, there’s something I need you to do for me.” Atem said, as he started to hang up the clothing. 

 

“Yeah?” Yuugi asked. 

 

“Listen, I am not being judgemental. It’s just, I got the mail one day and a last notice was in it. I had opened to see what it was so that I could call Solomon -” 

 

“- Grandpa.” Yuugi corrected. 

 

Atem nodded; “Grandpa, anyway, I couldn’t get through to him. So I called the bank up and made an appointment.” 

 

“What happened?” Yuugi asked. 

 

“We were very close to being foreclosed on.” Atem hung the suites up in his closet. He had enough for a week, and he could take them in for dry cleaning on friday’s at Kaiba’s tower. 

 

“What are you saying?” Yuugi asked. Though he felt he knew where this was going. 

 

“I couldn’t get the money together before the deadline Kozakura gave me.” Atem sighed. “I signed a contract with Kaiba tonight.” 

 

“What?” Yuugi sounded shocked then angry; “why?” 

 

“I didn’t have a choice…” 

 

“Of course you had a choice! You could have told me!” 

 

“You’re stressed enough with school.” Atem replied, his eyes narrowing on his younger half. “I didn’t want to add to your worries. Listen, I have gotten the debt forgiven. Kaiba owns the whole town anyway. He just paid off the debt and in return for me working for him, we won’t be out on the street.” 

 

Yuugi huffed air angrily through his nose; then he took a deep breath. “You still could have told me.” 

 

“And what would you have done?” Atem asked. “I did what I thought was the best for everyone. I have a steady job. We don’t have to worry about the mortgage….” 

 

“Grandpa can go on all the trips he wants…” Yuugi added. 

 

“Listen, Kaiba can’t beat me at duel monsters, so he’s doing the next best thing; Owning me.” Atem shrugged. “It’s the best thing that could have happened and I won’t ever regret making certain your home is always here for you.” 

 

Yuugi launched himself hard at Atem. Tumbling them both onto the older one’s bed; “Thank you, but…..I’m sorry.” 

 

“For what?” 

 

“For being angry with you. You tried.” 

 

“Yeah, and got out maneuvered.” Atem clucked his tongue. 

 

“Thank you.” 

 

“You’re welcome, Partner.” 

 


	2. the New Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atem starts his new job. Yuugi takes over the game shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totes meant to update this sooner only chapter three never happened. I'm kinda in the middle of it still. So we're doing this the old fashioned way. I update when I get the chapter done. lol. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and giving this fic kudos. I appreciate it.

Yuugi poured two cups of jasmine green tea. He put them on a small tray to bring up to the bathroom. Atem was soaking in a late night bath Yuugi had prepared. Both boys will be tired. But Atem is far too wired up to go to sleep. 

 

Yuugi bit his lower lip; Atem was right. There was nothing he could have done to help Atem save the game shop. And he hadn’t been able to get a hold of Grandpa either. He was deep in some jungle or other. Who knows where, with Doctor Hawkins and his Niece, Rebecca. 

 

Yuugi wished Atem had told him sooner; but, even if they had both scrounge up the money, no doubts that it wouldn’t have been enough….and now his thoughts are going in circles. Yuugi shakes his head. Thinking about the past won’t fix it. 

 

Yuugi enters the bath. He gives Atem a cup. Then, sits on the side of the tub and sips at his own. They stay there silently. Their hair droops slightly from the steam. Atem just watches the green liquid instead of drinking it. 

He looks tired. Yuugi hadn’t realized how tired. He’d been so busy with school work and his friends. Atem always had other plans, mostly work related. 

 

“Atem,” Yuugi says softly; “I’m sorry.” 

 

Atem looks over; “About what?” 

 

“About not helping you. I realize now how selfish of me it was.” 

 

“It’s fine, we had grandpa. Remember.” Atem smiles slightly. “This trip was last minute and it would have been fine if we didn’t get that notice. Listen, I’m glad to be here. I’m happy. And yes, these first few weeks have been stressful…..but…..maybe things will even out.” 

 

“They will, starting with the afternoon. I’ll take over the shop after school.” Yuugi said. Perking up. “You won’t have to worry about anything here at home. Okay?” 

 

Atem smiled gently; “Thank you, I was trying to ask, but I couldn’t work myself up to it.” 

 

“It’s alright.” Yuugi insisted. 

 

“I can do my work when no one is around, and take cleaning breaks. It’ll be fine. Plus, there is always the weekends to do inventory.” 

 

Atem nodded; he hated doing inventory. 

 

~*~

 

Atem frowned at the unused office that’d been turned into a junk room for no good reason; Sayori stood beside him. “I guess the Bossman wants to start you out small time.” 

 

Atem pasted a polite smile onto his face just for her; she was nice. She was a beginner duelist and he had promised to help her fix her deck over their break. For that reason alone he didn’t say exactly  _ why _ Kaiba had hired him in the first place. 

 

“And there is a bit of inventory.” Sayori added. 

 

Atem deadpanned; “Oh, how wonderful.” 

 

~*~

 

Mokuba popped his head into Seto’s office between meetings. He plopped down on the sofa, uncaring of his suite. It’s the one place in the entire building where he doesn’t have to look neat and pressed. 

 

“How’s Atem doing, big brother?” Mokuba asked, in hindesite it may not have been the best question to ask since Seto paused in what he was doing before laying down a glare. 

 

“Fine.” Seto said, “why do you ask?” 

 

“Because it’s not like he’s ever had a job past telling others what to do. Wouldn’t he have a hard time?” 

 

“Sayori is keeping an eye on him. So far he’s not complaining and apparently making friends.” Seto grunted. Mokuba could tell from the way Seto’s hand twitched for a second that he didn’t really like that. 

 

“What’s this whole thing about anyway?” Mokuba asked. 

 

“It’s about Nunner, you know this.” 

 

Mokuba cringed; It’s not often that someone out and out challenges Seto. Nunner had started by buying up places that had fallen through the cracks when Seto had bought Domino City for his Battle City tournament; Yuugi’s game shop being one of those but it fell on a street Seto had bought so no one asked questions. Until Seto was informed by their tech department about the meeting between Atem and the bank. 

 

The bank was a fraud. Started up by Nunner to get the real estate Seto and he had missed the first time around. But, they needn’t make Atem sign a contract tying him entirely to KaibaCorp; now, most dueling competitions were off the table unless Seto agreed to them. Atem couldn’t hold another job except wherever he happened to be put in the building, which meant cleaning out that junk room no one cared about but Seto had to have a place to put him. 

 

“What’s the danger to Atem?” Mokuba asked. 

 

Seto looked up at Mokuba, a glare firm on his face but it wasn’t directed at his brother or the meddling questions. 

 

“Nunner was looking into Atem and Yuugi when I had to make an offer and a strong one, or Atem would have been grabbed up into something far more dangerous.” Seto said. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. 

 

“You’re protecting them.” Mokuba smirked. “Seto!”

 

“And what if I am?” this time the glare was directed at Mokuba but it was softened. “Don’t tell them.” 

 

“I won’t.” Mokuba promised. 

 

“And I want someone on Atem when he leaves. I need to know if Nunner tries to talk to him, and if they to talk. I want to know what it’s about.” Seto said. 

 

Mokuba nodded, he hopped off the couch and reached for his cell. “Roland…?” 

 

~*~

 

Atem had decided to take his first day at KaibaCorp with a grain of salt. The first days of anything new didn’t really settle within a person if they liked it or not and Atem felt he really should keep himself apart from it until at least a week had passed. 

 

But his first day wasn’t bad; Kaiba hadn’t called him into his office to berate him. He hadn’t breathed down his neck at all. Sayori had been helpful and he had even gotten the junk room cleaned out properly. Sayori gave him a tour of the level and told him where he could take his suites to get dry cleaned at the end of the week. 

They even had a bank that he signed up at during lunch. With Sayori. Who seemed to be glued to his hip. He didn’t mind. She was the only person he knew and he definitely did not want to bother Mokuba nor Kaiba so really it was fine. 

 

It’s raining when he finally is able to step out of the building. Five o’clock the Domino City Clock Tower strikes from three blocks over. Not bad for his first day. Really. The door man hands him an umbrella. Tells him to bring it back the next morning and Atem is off down the street. 

 

The rain makes everything dull and grey. The sky a soft bullet shine; Atem walks quietly. Just letting the day sink in and letting himself unwind before he got home to Yuugi. Who’s really the most responsible one out of their gang, barring Tea. Atem is certain the game shop is in ship shape order…..

 

That is, until he walks into it. 

 

Cards everywhere. Joey and Tristan yelling something. Yuugi is hanging off the ladder, his coat got stuck on a nail and Tea nowhere to be seen. Atem sighs. 

 

“What’s going on here?” he barks at them. They all freeze, cards are shooting out of the card counter and smacking Joey in the face. 

 

“We were ah……..doing inventory……” Joey said lamely. He knew the tone of voice. No one wanted the Pharaoh-tone. That was just asking for trouble. 

 

Atem didn’t exactly glare at them; “Get my partner down off the ladder, Tristan. Joey, turn that thing off. Let’s clean up this mess.” Atem said. Succinctly so that he wouldn’t be misunderstood. 

 

They did as told, and in a few, long minutes they had the cards put together and the card counter worked under Atem’s magic touch. Soon the cards were organized and put away. 

 

“Dinner. Come on!” Yuugi grabbed Atem’s wrist and practically pulled him into the living quarters of the game shop. There was a crockpot put on in the morning; Yuugi’s Mom was gone with his father and so that had left Yuugi figuring out how to cook something. 

 

The roast was good though. Quite filling, and that was exactly what Atem needed after his first day of work. 

 

“Whoa, Kaiba has you slaving away!?” Joey grumbled around a bite of beef. 

 

“It’s better than the alternative.” Atem shrugged. “Don’t give him grief about it.” 

 

“Yes Pharaoh, oh mighty King!” Tristan teased. 

 

“We wouldn’t want the Great Pharaoh getting in trouble at work!” Joey joined in. 

 

Atem deadpanned at them. He took a bit of fat he’d cut off his meat and threw it at Joey’s face. 

 

“HEY!” the blond yelled, falling out of his chair and spilling onto the floor. “EEEWWWWWWW!!!!!”

 

“PHARAOH, THAT’S NOT VERY MATURE OF YOU!!!” Yuugi laughed form his side of the table. Atem couldn’t help but chuckle at the light teasing. 

 

“Who ever said we Pharaoh’s were mature?” Atem smirked. Joey pouted at him. 

 

Yuugi giggled at the three as food started to become their weapon. It may have taken some effort to clean up the small food fight. But Yuugi figured Atem deserved to have some fun. 

 


	3. Lotus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Corperate espionage and Lotus' have to do with Atem? a lot more than he knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am pretty darn sure that I did try to find a name for Yuugi's mom in canon, but I either made this one up or found it on some website but I just can't remember which one. So take his mom's name with a grain of salt. and also, sorry for such a LATE LATE LATE LATE UPDATE. Like seriously, this story will probably NOT have the best update schedule ever.

Nunner Haori stared at the screen before him; Kozakura Natsumi sat in a chair buffing her polished red nails as she waited for her boss’ ultimate word on the Kaiba situation. 

 

Nunner isn’t an idiot, not like Kaiba. He used everyone around him. He was brutal in law and business. He could take everything out from under Kaiba’s feet. And own Domino City outright. 

 

But, that type of plan took time. Time he had. He smiled. And wouldn’t it be lovely to have the King of Games on his arm. Put the boy in a suite and show him off. Yes. Nunner knew that Atem Mutou was the ultimate prize. 

 

Kaiba was trying to keep the Duelist away from him. Well. He wouldn’t have that. No. Nunner was going to have everything Kaiba owned, including his ultimate rival. 

 

“We have to get into Kaiba’s building first.” Nunner sighed as if that were a pain; and not the plan all along. 

 

“That Mutou kid just started working there, he won’t have any friends.” Kazakura said. 

 

“Indeed.” Nunner nodded; “I think we’ll have to send in someone a lot more pathetic to get his attention. He so loves to protect the downtrodden.” 

 

“I know a kid in my office.” Kazakura offered. “Blonde to boot.

 

“Good. Get him the credentials.” Nunner ordered. “And give him the debrief on the whole deal. I don’t want anything going wrong, and Mutou is not to be hurt.” 

 

“Oh?” Kazakura smirked. “He’s not too young for you?” 

 

“Eighteen? Isn’t he?” he double checked. “Why no, that’s perfect.” 

 

~*~

 

Atem spent the next day in Archives. Filing. Filing...and oh yes. More filing. It was the most adventurous thing so far. He hated it. He. Hated. Every. Moment.

 

Somehow he had gotten through to his first break and found the nearest coffee station. He had fifteen minutes before he had to go back and reorganize the “E” section. 

 

At least the coffee was good. He would have to talk Yuugi into allowing him a coffee maker at home. For the weekends. Atem could get used to the bitter brew. Much like his soul. 

 

“Oh hi!” someone said, coming up to get a cup as well. “Oh boy, so glad for this break. I thought Mrs. Bijing was gonna kill me.” 

 

“I’m sorry, who?” Atem asked. 

 

“The Dragon Lady on the Forty-fourth floor.” the man replied. He looked a bit traumatised even when he said her name. He had blond hair and his suite ill fitted him. It didn’t look exactly like the suites Atem had gotten from Kaiba Corps’ personal fitter. 

 

“I haven’t met her yet.” Atem shook his head. 

 

“Oh well, I’m Dave by the way. American.” 

 

“I could tell.” Atem nodded. 

 

“You speak Japanese well for someone who’s from Egypt.” Dave said, stirring an obscene amount of sugar into his coffee.

 

“How could you tell?” Atem asked. He hadn’t told anyone where he was from. Of course they tried to keep the Puzzle a secret from the Duel Media. Who were convinced Atem was Yuugi’s Long Lost “Twin Brother” - though others thought he was a clone and they secretly got it on. Yuugi had shown in some of the “Real Person” Fan fiction.

 

“That ankh tattoo on the back of your neck. No one can see it if you aren’t looking down.” Dave said. “I don’t mean to pry.” 

 

“Oh, yes…..ah….” his hand went up to cover it. A spur of the moment thing he’d done as a kid before his Father died. He’d forgotten all about it until he’d gotten his own body - due to magical properties of the Millennium Items - he tried to hide it in Japan. 

 

“Don’t worry. Kaiba isn’t such a hard ass as to fire you for that.” Dave kindly reassured him. 

 

“Thank you.” Atem said. Stepping away from the other, he was getting a seriously bad vibe and he couldn’t quite place why. Dave just…..he shook his head. He should be nice and make friends. Ignoring the alarms going off in his head. Atem held out his hand. 

 

“Mutou Atem.” He said. 

 

“King of Games, I know, hey. Do you know a good place to hide out for a while?” 

 

“Well, I’m due back at the file room on this floor in two minutes. Let’s get a warm up and go there.” Atem suggested. 

 

~*~

 

The rest of the morning fell away easily between Atem and Dave; who kept up enough conversation to entertain them both, but most importantly. To distract Atem as he combed through the readily available files. He found the ones he needed and only took the papers he needed when Atem wasn’t looking. 

 

It wouldn’t be until the next day that anyone would ask Atem about Dave, where he came from and what they did while they were “working”. 

 

~*~

  
  


Kaiba slammed his desk phone down, making Atem look up at him. “Has it gotten worse?” he asked. 

 

“No.” Kaiba smirked. “Better.” 

 

“What do you mean?” Atem asked. 

 

“It doesn’t matter. Tomorrow you’re working this floor. You’re not to be alone.” Kaiba ordered. 

 

Atem would have argued, if he wasn’t bound by the contract. Which made Kaiba’s word law. It was weird being on the other end of that. Yet, he nodded. 

 

“Very well.” 

 

“I’ll have Romand take you home.” Kaiba said. Atem nodded. Again. It was only early afternoon. But if Kaiba wanted to command his day. Atem would let him. He was too tired to do anything else. Really. 

 

It’d been two days since he’d talked to Dave, allowed him into the file room. Hell, they even had permission from Sayori when she came by and Dave explained why he was skiving off from the Fortieth Fourth floor. She didn’t see anything off about him either. But there had been, it was slight and Atem knew he SHOULD have picked up on it. 

 

It was the cut of the suite, it was off by a mile. And yet no one had caught it. He had infiltrated the building, but had been unable to steal an actual suit. 

 

When Romund entered the office, Atem slowly stood and went out with him to the car. He was silent on the way home. He just wanted to go to bed and sleep. He was so tired. Of everything, work, life in general. 

 

Atem felt stretched. Like too little butter over too much bread. *

 

~*~

 

Yuugi is looking puzzled by a vase of flowers on the middle of the kitchen table when Atem shows up. Dropped off by a driver and Romund. Yuugi glances at him as Atem enters. The afternoon sun washes the color out on Atem’s suite. Making him look as if he’d just come from some other world. 

 

“Your mother got flowers?” Atem asked tiredly. 

 

“No, they’re not for Mom. They’re for you.” Yuugi took the card sitting by the vase and handed it to Atem. He undid the envelope and pulled the card out. 

 

He read aloud; “Sorry for yesterday. Dave.” 

 

“Who’s Dave?” Yuugi asked. 

 

Atem sighed. He retold the story he’d related to Kaiba earlier. Yuugi cringed by the time Atem got done with it. 

 

“That sucks.” 

 

“It does.” Atem sighed. “I’m sorry Yuugi, I almost wish I had…” he stopped himself before the words could be spoken. He didn’t want to give that any power; “Well,” he shrugged. “It’s in the past. Nice of him to send flowers, Lotus’ no less.” Atem raised his hand to cup a light pink flower. The bloom is bigger than his hand and it reminds him of Egypt. His mother’s garden were full of Lotus flowers. They used to fill her room. She’d come from some far off country. Married the Pharaoh and been the favorite wife until she up and died when he was two years old. 

 

Some say she had been thrown out a window; others had told him she did it herself. No one bothered to find out the truth and his Father never talked about it. Her rooms stood empty until Atem got tired of it and moved in himself. He had vague memories of her holding him and singing to him. 

 

Dark hair cascading over her shoulders. She always had a lotus pendant around her neck. She never took it off. He had found it later. Had kept it in a special trinket box. 

 

Atem wished he had it now. He missed his home. Even though he had one here with Yuugi. Suddenly, everything is a struggle. He wipes tears from his eyes and puts the card in the trash. 

 

“Give it to your mother.” Atem said. “I don’t want them.” 

 

Yuugi blinks as his other-self softly walks by him and makes his way upstairs. Seconds later Yuugi can hear the bath filling. And maybe some sobbing? He isn’t certain if he should go to Atem or not. 

 

~*~

 

Chimari put the glass of Lotus flowers in the living room; She’s fluffing them up when Atem goes in search of Yuugi and a snack with an offer to Duel. She looks at him kindly. Unlike what he kind of remembered about his mother, she’s different. She is calm and commanding at times. 

 

She lets Yuugi get away with some things, but always demands his homework be done. And she is gentle. Much like Yuugi - who apparently got his father’s genes as far as looks go. 

 

Chimari doesn’t say anything as she catches him by the elbow and gently pulls him into a hug. It’s not often he gets hugged by anyone other than Yuugi. He likes it though and hugs her back. 

 

“My boy.” she says. “I know it’s been hard on you.” 

 

“I’m sorry,” Atem whispered into her shoulder. 

 

“It’s alright. I’m sorry I wasn’t there when you needed me. Or my husband. He’s coming home soon.” 

 

“Okay.” Atem said. Not knowing what else to say. 

 

They stayed like that for a long time. 

 

~*~

 

Yuugi pulled out Gamora but got trounced soundly when Atem played Dark Magician along with Magical hats and a magic card the wiped out the rest of Yuugi’s life points. 

 

“You don’t always have to take on the strongest monster on the field.” Atem said when Yuugi asked him about it. They had table dueled for the whole of the afternoon; and even now they were on their third game of the evening.

 

It’s about time to Quit. Yuugi can tell. Atem’s eyes are bloodshot and he can’t go in to work looking hungover; Yuugi puts their decks aside and pulls/pushe Atem to his feet. Yuugi basically topples the Pharoah into the bed. 

 

“Yuugi, I should go to my room.” Atem says. He doesn’t make a move to sit up. 

 

“No. Stay.” is all Yuugi says. He puts the light out and together the two watches the moon through Yuugi’s skylight. 

 


	4. Uncovered Documents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atem tries not to suck at life; Seto is distracted and Yuugi finds something he shouldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So............................  
> I must apologize for not getting back to this story. I hop fandoms a lot and work got super stressful and writing just wasn't in the cards for me. Until today when I got a message about this fic and the year being ALMOST over. So, here it is. another installment and maybe this time I'll keep going. Also, sorry for the drama. and Yuugi's Dad is probably gonna be in this more. Sudden plot development. lol.

Atem is presented with a computer upon entering Kaiba’s office the next day. His suite neatly pressed, tie in its proper place. He still looks a bit like a Goth punk in the suite, but Kaiba rather likes it. And he rather likes having Atem at his beck and call. He sends the Pharaoh to a round table to work; Domino’s skyline is dotted with bright, fluffy clouds. And the sheen of the ocean beyond beckons to anyone without obligations. 

 

Kaiba turns back to his work and together they clack at the keys; the phone rings intermittently, and Kaiba may have surprised Atem when he slammed the phone down after a somewhat insipid conversation with another rival company. Atem’s face blushes attractively as he clears his throat and turns back to his computer. 

 

Most people believe that Yuugi and Atem look exactly alike; despite the eye color. And a scar just across the bridge of Atem’s nose that had faded over the years. It wasn’t noticeable unless one looked at Atem as much as Seto does. He’s also an inch or so shorter than Yuugi, though the boots make up for it. 

Seto settled against the back of his chair, not bothering to go back to work; Atem, with the morning light behind him, held all of Seto’s attention. Since the beginning he’d been giving Atem menial tasks that anyone could do. He obviously could trust the other with his most incredible company secrets - however, that’d put Atem in a position he needn’t be in - yet, his talents were being highly waisted. 

 

Seto’s eyes finally drifted away from Atem, now deep in other thoughts. He had the perfect job for the other. Finally, his gaze alighted on the new Duel Monster Card drafts. They were merely design concepts. But…

 

~*~

 

Atem kept his eyes trained on the computer monitor; he couldn’t concentrate on the information ahead of him. Seto was looking at him, well, that was an understatement. Seto was watching him. Contemplating him. Openly no less. And it lead Atem to feeling rather vulnerable. 

 

He hated that feeling; he associated it with Duels with very high stakes that he barely managed to win. Atem blinks at his screen, and is about to move to get some distance between him and Seto when the other moves. 

 

Seto takes up some files on his desk and strides over to the table he’s grounded Atem too; “Here, these are duel monster card designs. I want you to go through them. There are also some card stats, but I need these cards to work with the game.” 

 

Atem took the files. Flabbergasted he just nodded his head. Seto frowned at him. He went to say something but then shook his head. He returned to his desk, and as he sat down the phone rung. Seto’s attention finally diverted. Atem opened the first file. 

 

~*~*~

 

Atem was not a laughing stock when it came to duel monsters; in fact, having him looking over new cards is an asset as far as Seto is concerned. Especially when he gets the files back after a couple of hours. Atem put them on his desk and asked if there were any more. 

 

Seto picked up the first one. He smirked when he saw note pages full of dueling prowess. How the card could be used with other combinations, how it could be defeated. What cards would have to be banned. The whole nine yards. Atem is a dueling genius. Of course, Seto isn’t anyone to snort at either. 

“Very good, Atem.” Seto stood. He’d taken note of the clock. “It’s time for lunch, I’m meeting Mokuba.”

 

“Alright, I’ll just go….”

 

“With me.” Seto interrupted. Atem stared up at him wondering where his usual challenging of Seto had gone. 

 

“I don’t need to intrude on you or Mokuba.” Atem said. 

 

Seto’s frown turned more intense; “It’s not a request. You’re coming with us.” Seto grabbed Atem by the shell of his ear and hauled him out of the chair. “Now, let’s get going.”

 

Atem held back any cry of pain as he allowed himself to be dragged to the door; where Seto let go of him and opened it. Fully expecting Atem to follow; of which, he did. 

 

~*~

 

Yuugi hated it when his school had a midweek break; mostly because his Mom thought he couldn’t be laying about the house and so made him do chores. Dad was even home for a few days after his latest trip and Yuugi had overheard them talking about his Dad retiring. 

Yuugi wondered what it’d be like; for most of his life he had wanted his Dad to stay home. To Duel with him and go on walks and cook and a lot more things he can’t even remember fantasising about. Grandpa would be very glad to have his son home for a while. Grandpa didn’t really have a head for business, but Dad did. And maybe if the two became partners the game shop would actually make some money. 

 

Yuugi laughed at that thought as he slipped into Atem’s room; Mom had done up all of Atem’s casual wear at the house. Not even bothering the suites that Atem meticulously cared for out of fear that if he ruined them he’d be docked pay or some other ridiculous notion. Yuugi had to admit that Atem having a mild panic attack about it had worried him. 

 

Yuugi decided that just laying them on the bed wouldn’t do; not today. Atem was tired and he always fell into bed whenever he got home from work. What Kaiba made him do all day is beyond Yuugi for Atem wouldn’t talk about it; but today, Yuugi put Atem’s clothing away. 

 

And IT would have gone unnoticed if Yuugi hadn’t tripped over the rug, the pile of folded laundry going all over the floor, and if Yuugi had just gathered the laundry, refolded them - albeit in a haphazardly way - everything would have been fine. 

 

But….

 

………………...no…………….

 

Yuugi glanced to his right, and underneath the dresser he saw a ream of papers. He reached for it, figuring that maybe it was something Atem needed on his desk. No. What he found, instead, was the Contract that Atem had signed. 

 

Yuugi paged it open and began to read. 

 

Five pages later he was red in the face with anger. 

  
  



End file.
